Betrayal
by Nephylim
Summary: Quatre discovers Trowa has been hiding something...


Hello, everyone I'm back with another Gundam Wing fanfic. I used to be a free-lance writer, but now it seems I'm doing a bunch of Gundam Wing fanfics. Maybe this is my calling or something. 

This is for a Trowa Death Fic contest.

**Notes: **I stole the information about the contest from DemonessofPunishment's fanfic. This is for Berrful Hunter's Trowa Death Fic contest. If you'd like to participate in this, here are the guild lines.  
- Must kill Trowa  
- 5000-7500 words maximum   
- 100 words minimum  
- No het  
- No humor  
- Must be written in story form  
- Must be written for the contest only  
- Songfics are allowed  
- AUs are allowed  
- Can be written in first or third POV

The deadline is May 31st. You'll have to email Berfull Hunter and tell her that you're writing for her contest so she'll know to read it. Or you can IM her at Tsuiraku Hoshi. 

* * *

__

__

_'Warm water flows_

_Feels soothing to the little one's hands'_

"YOU BASTARD!!"

A vase is thrown across the heated air. Trowa barely dodge his lover's rage. As for Quatre, he could no longer see the kind, gentle Trowa he once loved. All he sees is an unholy beast of filth.

"How could you?!?!"

"Quatre…"

"Don't you 'Quatre' me! You do not even have the right to say my name! You are a horrible excuse for a human. You betray me!"

Trowa knows Quatre is right. Trowa violated everything he shared with him. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to remain friends. He wanted everything to be ok. Trowa thought he was a fool if he believed any of that was going to happen. Quatre's rage is beyond reasoning.

"Listen, please."

Trowa steps closer toward Quatre, but something happens to make him stop. Quatre's eyes lack sorrow. Something unnatural is lurking in those eyes. Suddenly, Quatre starts laughing.

_'He watches the water glide off his hand_

_As it carries the blood away'_

Earlier that day, Quatre enters into his and Trowa's home after taking the rest of the day off from work. Before calling out for his love, Quatre spots something in front of the fireplace. He walks over and discovers it is a picture within a frame. Quatre picks it up slowly as glass fall from the frame. 

"This is my favorite picture of Trowa and I being together. How did this happen? Did Trowa see it and left it here?"

Quatre's thoughts are interrupted by someone's faint voice. 

"Doesn't sound like Trowa. I guess he has company. Sounds like it is coming from the kitchen."

With the picture still in his hand, Quatre eases his way over to the kitchen. He peeks in and spots Duo talking to Trowa. Quatre eavesdrops on the conservation.

"Trowa, you cannot continue living this lie. It is not healthy for you." 

Refusing to glance away from the window, Trowa takes his time answering the Duo.

"I know."

"Trowa, you have to tell Quatre. It will be better in the long run."

An icy feeling overcomes Quatre. He wants to pull away, but he forces himself to stay to hear an unknown truth. 

"I know."

Duo balls his hands into a fist and steps closer to Trowa. 

"Damn you, Trowa. Can't you say anything else!?!? You need to tell Quatre that you love me! Trowa, are you listening?"

Suddenly, Quatre's world becomes frozen in time and Duo's word echo in his mind. Tears forms in Quatre's eyes as the echoes torture his soul. The sound of Trowa's voice melted away his frozen world.

"Duo…" 

In a swift movement, the silent one pulls Duo into his arms. Feeling warmth from Trowa's chest, Duo just stands there and allows his lover to embrace him. 

The gesture makes Quatre weak in his legs. His fragile body leans against onto the wall to help endure the pain of this betrayal. 

"Duo, don't worry. I will tell Quatre I no longer love him. My love for him slowly faded away after I met you." 

In that moment, Quatre's world shattered before his eyes. The bond between the two soul mates is soiled. The bond was supposed to be unique. It was supposed to be something no one could touch. Quatre forces himself off the wall and stare at the picture in his hand. He rips the photo out of the frame before leaving his former lover in the room with another man. 

_'The tainted blood of his lover'_

Quatre exits the bathroom. He walks over to the bed and climbs into bed with Trowa. The once pure white sheets are now dyed a crimson color. Quatre places his hand on Trowa's cheek. He glides his hand down to the dagger, which is currently taking residence in Trowa's heart. Quatre moves closer to his victim's ear and whisper, "I have been cursed with madness, but I have blessed you with death."

Quatre snatches the dagger from Trowa's heart. He places the bloody, cold tip of the murder weapon to his throat. He gives his dead lover one final look before speaking his final words.

"Your journey to Hell will not be a lonely one."

The once sane Quatre forces the dagger into his throat. He releases a sickening, gurgling sound as his body fell into the blood-soaked sheet. Quatre's body lands next the man who shattered their existence.

* * *

Well, I know that this isn't my best work, but at least I tried. If you want better, then read my "Tragic Escape from Pain and Suffering". R&R. 


End file.
